Espere e Sangre
by Blood Tears34
Summary: O que acontece quando Yusuke descobre que Kurama o traiu? Songfic com a música Wait and Bleed de Slipknot


Wait and bleed- Espere e sangre

I've felt the hate rise up in me   
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves   
I wander out where you can't see   
Inside my shell I wait and bleed.   
GOODBYE!

Eu senti o ódio subir em mim

Ajoelho e descubro a pedra nas folhas

eu passei onde você não pode ver

Dentro da minha carapaça, eu espero e sangro

Adeus

Yusuke estava parado bem na frente do quarto de Kurama. Não podia acreditar no que via. Seu amado estava dormindo com Hiei. Aquilo doía tanto. A pessoa que ele mais amava no universo havia o traído. Sentia uma mistura de ódio e tristeza dentro de si. Por mais que aquilo doesse, seu corpo queria continuar ali, esperar uma explicação de Kurama, enquanto seu coração apenas pedia para que ele fosse embora o mais rápido possível, para não se ferir mais.

- Yusuke... – Kurama susurrou seu nome. Kurama havia acordado e não acreditava no que via. Yusuke estava lá.

- Por quê? – lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Yusuke, que saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Não queria conversa com Kurama. Não agora.

I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time   
Everything is 3-D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes!  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?

Eu limpo o sangue no assoalho, a luz está mais clara desta vez

É tudo blasfêmia em 3D

Meus olhos estão vermelhos e ouro, o cabelo está de pé

Este não é o modo como eu me imaginava

Não posso controlar minhas sacudidas

Como eu vim parar aqui, caralho?

Alguma coisa aqui, (está) tão errada...

Tenho que rir bem alto, eu queria não gostar disto

Isto é um sonho ou uma memória?

Yusuke corria pelas ruas da cidade feito um louco. Não ligava para nada ao seu redor. Apenas corria e chorava.

- Por que, Kurama? Por quê? – Yusuke pensava em meio às lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto, descontroladas. – Eu não devia ter me envolvido com você. Você disse ter esquecido o Hiei, mas eu sabia que isso não era verdade desde o começo... – Yusuke se lembrou de todos os momentos que passou ao lado de Kurama, todos eram felizes. –Mas eu não acreditava que você seria capaz de fazer isso comigo. E ainda não acredito! Deve ter algo errado. Não pode ser... – Yusuke queria que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Queria acordar e descobrir que tudo era mentira. Que Kurama não o havia traído.

Yusuke não prestava atenção em nada ao seu redor. De repente, ele foi ao chão. Havia dado de encontro com algo. Para ser mais preciso, com alguém. Alguém que ele não queria encontrar tão cedo.

- Me desculpe... Mas, o quê? – quando Yusuke levantou o olhar, o viu. Viu Kurama. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

GET OUTTA MY HEAD CUZ I DON'T NEED THIS!

Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim--Manchurian Candidate

Saia da minha cabeça, pois não preciso disto

Por que não vi isto?

Bem, sou uma vitima - candidato manchuriano

- Yusuke, nós precisamos conversar...

- Vá embora! Suma da minha frente! Suma da minha vida!

- Eu sumo… Mas só depois de você me ouvir…

- Ouvir o quê? Que você não conseguiu esquecer o Hiei? Eu sabia que você ainda amava o Hiei! Mas eu quis ficar com você assim mesmo! Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo!O meu coração queria ficar com você... Mesmo que você não me correspondesse... – Yusuke falou quase em um sussurro, mesmo assim, Kurama pôde ouvir claramente... - Mas ele acabou se ferindo mais do que deveria! Eu fui um idiota! Nunca deveria ter ficado com você... Eu realmente sou um idiota...

I-HAVE-SINNED-BY-JUST  
Makin my mind up and takin your breath away

Eu andei pecando por aí, apenas

Fazendo minha cabeça e tirando seu fôlego

- Me desculpe, Yusuke... Eu nuca esqueci o Hiei... Na verdade, eu só estava te usando para fazer ciúmes para ele... Queria saber se ele reagiria ao me ver com outra pessoa... Me desculpe por não ter pensado nos seus sentimentos antes de fazer isso... Acontece que eu o queria muito... Muito mesmo... Desculpe… - Kurama olhava para o chão, não tinha coragem de olhar para Yusuke, não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Não depois do que havia dito. – Eu não te amo... Eu só gosto de você como amigo... Sinto muito, Yusuke... Sinto muito por ter te usado como bem entendia, só para satisfazer os meus desejos, enquanto eu não podia ter o Hiei para mim… Sinto mesmo...

Aquelas palavras acertaram o coração de Yusuke, como se uma bala o tivesse atravessado. Doía muito ouvir aquelas palavras. Yusuke não pôde se controlar e acabou chorando mais. Porém, dessa vez, as lágrimas não só mostravam sinais de tristeza como também de ódio.

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain is always free

Você não aprendeu nada

Eu não mudei nada

Meu músculo estava nos meus ossos

A dor é sempre grátis

- Perdão, Yusuke… Eu deveria ter pensado mais em você...

Yusuke não pôde se controlar e acabou dando um murro no rosto de Kurama, que teve sua cabeça virada para o lado esquerdo por causa do impacto do golpe.

- Eu mereci isto... - disse Kurama, passando a mão pela parte afetada. Ele olhou para Yusuke, que desceu lentamente até sentar no chão, ainda chorando. - Eu deveria ter pensado mais em você... Nos seus sentimentos... Provavelmente, você me odeia agora, não é?... Yusuke... - Kurama se abaixou, ficando do lado de Yusuke. - Desculpe por te fazer sofrer tanto...

- Eu te odeio, Kurama... Por que você fez isso comigo? Não tem desculpa...

- Yusuke...

- Vai embora... Volta para os braços do seu amadon Hiei... Suma daqui!

Kurama se levantou e deu as costas para Yusuke. Não tinha por que continuar ali. Ele foi andando até sua casa, onde Hiei o esperava e simplesmente deixou Yusuke em sua tristeza no meio da rua.

Yusuke começou a dar socos no chão. Continuava a chorar.

- Eu te odeio... Te ODEIO... Te odeio por não conseguir parar de te amar... - disse Yusuke, dando socos no chão, para descontar toda sua raiva. - Kurama... Você acredita mesmo que eu seria capaz de te odiar? Você é um tolo... - Yusuke enxugou suas lágrimas e se levantou com dificuldade. - Enquanto eu viver, eu vou continuar te amando...

I've felt the hate rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell I wait and bleed

AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!...

Eu senti o ódio subir em mim  
Ajoelho e descubro a pedra no meio das folhas  
eu passei onde você não pode ver  
Dentro da minha carapaça, eu espero e sangro

E isto espera por você

A verdade era que Yusuke odiava si mesmo, e não Kurama. Ele sabia que se continuasse amando Kurama, ele teria problemas. Mas, não conseguia esquecê - lo, por mais que tentasse. Ele estava disposto a tudo para esquecê - lo. Ele estava disposto a tudo, até mesmo a morte.

oOo Fim oOo

Bem, é isso... Essa é o minha primeira songfic... Não ficou a melhor coisa do mundo, mas até que dá para engolir... Eu acho...

Não me matem, por favor ajoelhada no chão...


End file.
